Deductions of the Mind, Sentiments of the Heart
by Red Juliet
Summary: In an alternate and modern Auldrant a recent string of drug-related murders confounds the police force of Malkuth, and Jade is sent to investigate a dangerous crime syndicate known simply as the God Generals. When he goes undercover himself and meets a familiar face and the demons of his past come back full force, will his cover be blown?
1. The New Assignment

_A/N: This is AU Tales of the Abyss. It takes place in Auldrant, in modern times. Peony is the Assistant Chief of police and Jade is an inspector, or detective. This story takes place mainly in Malkuth, just outside of Grand Chokmah, which is now a spiraling metropolis. The God Generals is the name of a crime syndicate that dapples in an illegal drug trade._

* * *

When I took the assignment, or perhaps a better term is _mission_, from Peony I certainly did not sign up for the trouble that followed. Had I known that I would have been stuck with such senseless people I would have declined the job immediately. Of course when I first agreed to look into the syndicate known as The God Generals, I assumed it would be a simple matter—locate the head of the organization and break down his little group from the inside out; an easy case of going undercover, gaining the information necessary and handing that information over. It was a mistake to assume anything in the first place. That is the _exact_ reason I look for the full evidence before concluding anything based on emotion or assumption.

Peony often had a habit of dropping into my office unannounced, and that morning was no different. Despite his higher position in the company—I shudder to think of the term boss—he had absolutely no sense of professionalism. That wasn't to say he wasn't good at his job, because somehow or another the agency flourished. He was simply more _eccentric _than the other employees. Peony rarely wore a tie (never did he wear it straight, a pet peeve of mine that continues to irk me) and he never wore a blazer. He kept his precious pet rappigs in his office, although they would often break out of the office and wander the halls making messes and squealing in a most obnoxious manner. He would spend all of his off-hours flirting shamelessly with the women of the office and they would stupidly be swayed by his bright smile and flirtatious words. And in a matter that was almost as annoying, the women would blush and giggle, tugging at their hair in a coquettish manner. And Peony wonders why I have no desire to spend my time with such shallow and obnoxious creatures.

"Jade! I have a job for you." Peony strolled into the office, once again not bothering to knock. I doubt even a locked door would have stopped him. He sat down promptly on my desk, on top of a pile of reports I had been filling out. Despite my icy glare he continued to grin as if nothing had happened.

"Oh? And what might that be, Sir?" I emphasized the word and added the smallest bit of provocation with a smile. Regardless, Peony alone was the one person who was never fazed by what others called my bitter cynicism. I had known him since childhood, and he had barely changed. Even then he was immune to my personality. I found this both amusing and at times, quite annoying.

"We've been having quite the problem with gang violence in the streets recently. Officer Moore arrested three men just last week all tied to some new drug that's hitting the streets full force, it's called Fonimin."

"I've heard. It's been all over the precinct. Certainly you're not asking me to investigate some street-level dealer?" I gathered the papers on the desk, pushing Peony aside in order to rescue the papers that had been crushed.

"You wouldn't do that even if I asked you to. Actually what I'm about to ask you to do isn't an official assignment, understand?" He had moved in uncomfortably close, staring unabashedly at me in the most unprofessional manner. Again, I met his eyes coldly, my smile fading ever so slightly as I waited for him to continue.

"I want you to look into this syndicate called the God Generals. They're an organization that's been focused in the shadows, pulling the strings behind lower-level thugs and creating a network to deal this Fonimin. Their name has come up more than once, although whenever we were on our way to getting some decent information our informant would wind up dead. It's a dangerous mission, but I wouldn't ask unless it was important. I don't have the official go-ahead to look into this, so keep it quiet, alright?"

It wasn't the first time I had done work off the radar. Before I had joined the agency as a detective I had worked, illegally I might add, as a researcher for a private company developing a method to clone human beings. My research was successful, but ethical? Not in the least. I had developed an experimental machine, a parasite really, that attached itself to the host body and extracted the necessary genetic information. Our first host was destroyed in the process; his body became weak and degenerated at a rapid rate. The research produced more corpses than actual copies and when an actual copy was finally produced the state of the body was grotesque and inhuman. I shut down the entire operation and left the company, destroying all the replication data. It was after that I saw Peony again. I owe him quite a bit, and though I would never admit such sentimentality out loud, his reason helped me overcome those specters of my past and move on.

"Why this sounds awfully like an unauthorized show of power. If I'm not mistaken, which I rarely am, this is a breach of trust of our company, Sir." It was a hopeless tactic, Peony was never dissuaded from his plans—once he had an idea he stuck with it through and through no matter how idiotic.

"This is why I'm asking you, Jade! I trust you, man. You are perfect for this job, trust me on this. We get this little issue under control and it'll make our lives so much easier in the long run." Peony grinned widely, slinging an arm around my shoulders. He seemed blissfully unaware of the twitch of my eyebrow and the icy glare directed toward him. Any other would have scurried away, but not Peony.

"Jade, we can't have this gang running around my city hurting my people. We have to protect the citizens of this city, that's the job of the police." For a moment Peony's smile faded and a far more somber expression replaced it.

"You always refer to the people of Malkuth as your people. You have no personal obligation to hold such a personal view, Sir." I caught the strangest look on Peony's face, something akin to disappointment or perhaps sorrow and for the oddest reason I felt that look was directed towards me_._ But I passed off the thought immediately—I had enough on my mind to worry about what a man like Peony thought of my words and actions.

"Regardless, I digress. And I shall look into the matter straight away." I took my eyes from the man and adjusted my glasses, returning to the reports on my desk.

"Great! I was hoping you'd say that. There are few things you need to know first." Peony set a small black cell phone on my desk before continuing. "This is your work phone. Never make calls to or from anywhere while you're on the case unless it's on this phone. I had it secured so that it can't be traced or tapped but that also means if you get into trouble we won't be able to find you. Oh! It's password-protected but the password is my birthday."

I almost made a bitter retort about how stupid such a password was but Peony was faster, and he continued with his list before I could answer.

"Leave your cell phone here, it has personal information on the SIM card, oh and also leave your badge and any other identification. We can't let the God Generals know we're onto them, but we also can't have the department finding out about this unauthorized investigation."

"Should I wear a disguise and change my name as well?" I put every bit of sarcasm into the retort as I could manage. Honestly, Peony was being ridiculous. As if I would be careless enough to let myself get caught and even if I managed to do so I would hardly leave any evidence that would trace back to the police.

"That might not be a bad idea, actually." Peony continued to grin as if the suggestion had been a real one.

"Well then, if that's all." I stood, gathering the phone and my papers and writing a note to the blonde that worked as my secretary Jeanette or Janet or something along those lines. She wasn't bright at all but she was capable of simple mindless tasks such as filing paperwork so for the time being she would have to do. I had grabbed my coat and was halfway out the door when Peony called again.

"Jade, be careful. I have a feeling that this will be more difficult for you than you might anticipate. Whoever is running this operation is cunning and heartless and they're always one step ahead of us. This is going to take more than just brute strength and following the rules. You're going to have to think like they do and outsmart them."

"Well then, this won't be a problem at all. I have already been informed I am quite heartless myself. And when it comes to intellect, well…you have said yourself that my brain is perhaps my one use."

The look of surprise on Peony's face was nearly instantaneous. He opened his mouth to say something but I ended the conversation and turned on my heel to head out.

"Jade…how can you be so smart and so…so _stupid _at the same time?" Peony sat back on the desk, muttering something else though I could not make out what it was.

Oddly enough his remark irked me. We had often exchanged less than pleasant words, and once had a fight that had almost turned violent. That was the night I had turned my back on my research. But then he had a reason to scold me, then I had been young and foolish. Now what was he speaking of? Well, when I returned perhaps I would find one of the rappigs that had stumbled into my office and perhaps _accidentally _that pet would find itself the participant of one of my experiments.

For the time being, I pushed the comment aside and headed out. It was raining, unfortunately, and I turned up the collar on my jacket, slipping the black phone into my pocket and walking down the dismal grey street which had emptied itself as soon as the water began to fall from the sky.


	2. An Unexpected Encounter

_A/N: Thank you for your kind reviews! I really appreciate the support and love from fellow Jadist fans. Keep being awesome_!

* * *

Peony had one lead and was an interesting one to say the least. I looked once more at the address on the phone, confirming the location before deleting the message. The sight of the floral boutique, apparently called The Rose, (the sheer lack of creativity was astounding) bombarded my retinas with color and pattern. The boutique was lined with racks of clothing all in neat piles and upon racks that lined the floors, clothing that was just as colorful as the wallpaper. I felt a headache coming on after only moments of looking at the store. Sighing, I gathered myself and stepped inside, glancing over the garments lining racks and piled carefully on display stands. Striding over to one of the racks I touched a red leather jacket noting the $400 price.

"Would anyone really pay for _this_?" Quirking an eyebrow, I dropped the sleeve and continued to stroll through the store. Honestly I couldn't care less about what I wore, as long as it was easy to move in and appropriate for the job, but it was difficult to imagine myself wearing anything lining the racks in this store. I found it difficult to believe a place such as this could be a gathering location for any member of the God Generals, even with what little I knew of them. Had Peony been wrong?

"Welcome~!" A loud and oddly _familiar_ voice crooned from behind a rack of clothes. A man with a black and violet suit strolled out in a rather theatrical fashion, sweeping his arms and posing as if he were on Broadway. Still, it was the odd faded lavender color of the man's hair that caught my eye and reinforced the sick feeling of recognition. It was unmistakable.

For a brief moment he headed out in excitement, until he saw I was not a customer. His expression was priceless, really, and had I been less surprised I likely would have found it amusing. His entire face was filled with shock—Saphir had always been one for the dramatic.

"Well, if it isn't Runny. I certainly did not expect to see you." Smiling, I adjusted my glasses. It took the man seconds to switch from shocked to rigidly angry. Most likely because of the use of his childhood nickname. It always had the desired effect of riling him up, it really was too easy.

"Why I never! That is _not _my name, Jade! How dare you address someone as elegant as myself with such a…a revolting name!" Saphir bristled like an angry cat, hands balled at his sides. Really, his reaction hadn't changed much over the years.

"Ah, be careful now. Your nose is running." I couldn't help but smirk as the man yelped and held a hand to his face indignantly.

"What are _you _doing here?" Trying to regain his composure, Saphir looked over at me in an overly animated fashion, despite his show of trying to remain angry. I never quite understood the way the man took such abuse in stride, always following me as a child regardless of the careless way I treated him. Perhaps he enjoyed the abuse, in some strange way. Not that I could honestly comment on his eccentricities, my hobbies of vivisection and experimentation were far from normal human behavior.

"Well, I see no reason why I should have to divulge that information." I carefully decided how to craft my words. I hadn't expected to run into anyone that could blow my cover. If Saphir ruined my cover so early into the investigation…no, I would have to be careful.

"It most certainly is my business! This is _my _business. And don't try to lie to me!" Huffing, Saphir tried to draw himself up taller, without any success. He was never very intimidating in stature or appearance although many would contest that it was his mind that was intimidating.

I had several options. I could easily leave and return when Saphir had left the establishment, investigate and search for any clues relating to the God Generals or I could invent a story and attempt to gain information from the man. He was never good at keeping secrets—he enjoyed gossip far too much. The last option was to reveal the truth, but Saphir would never be able to keep his mouth shut and I never trusted anyone, it proved too great a risk.

Thankfully I didn't have to reveal the truth. I spotted a notepad near the register written in what was no doubt Saphir's handwriting—loopy cursive.

_7:00 PM_

_Belvidere_

_Formal attire –bring_

Apparently he hadn't finished the note, likely he was scribbling it down as I entered the door. I recognized the name Belvidere as a restaurant on the river, a high-class establishment, a far more likely gathering location for these God Generals. Was Saphir somehow tied to the group? It certainly wasn't an impossible probability, although it was difficult to imagine the over-dramatic man as being involved in the development of a new drug, let alone being behind dealing it.

"I need a suit." For a moment, Saphir looked confused. "But I see this isn't the place to find proper attire." The white-haired man went from confused to overly excited in a fraction of a second, in fact his expression was almost disturbingly giddy. Before I could exit the store, he grabbed my hand and pulled me deeper inside. I immediately regretted mentioning my need for a suit, Saphir looked as like a child that had just been handed a new toy.

"You will never find better quality clothing! I have _just _the outfit. You have no idea how many times I've wanted to destroy some of your garish clothes. You never did have any idea how to dress yourself. And what are you wearing now? Look at these tattered edges! And this shirt doesn't do you any justice at all." The longer Saphir tugged at my jacket and pawed at my clothing the more I contemplated knocking him unconscious and leaving the store. Someone would find him. Probably.

"Okay, off with your clothes! We have so much work to do." Saphir's eyes lit up with fervor as unusually deft hands began undoing the buttons on my jacket. I felt my brow twitch and I opened my mouth to protest just as the bell over the door chimed and another customer walked in. I turned my eyes to the door to inspect the newcomer.

"Dist, you're closing shop early." The man stepped inside, and already he looked out of place. He wore a well-tailored suit but his hair was unusually long, bright red and slicked back making his sharp features more apparent. Most interesting though, was that his stride was uneven—his right stride slightly shorter than his left and similarly his arm didn't swing quite as far on that side. Telltale signs of a concealed weapon. For a brief moment I locked eyes with the man. His expression was guarded, almost angry. But he seemed disinterested, and turned his attention again to Saphir. Dist was certainly a name I had not heard before.

"Whaaat? But the event isn't until this evening! I have customers in the shop." Bristling, Saphir turned his attention to the newcomer, who appeared to be an acquaintance. As far as I could tell from their body language, they were not friends. Interestingly, Saphir complied with what the man said and began to close up the shop.

"Well, I can tell when I'm not wanted." The investigation had hit a snag. I began to readjust my clothing and refasten the buttons Saphir had undone. If the red-haired man thought anything he said nothing, which was a wise decision on his part. Before Saphir returned from the other side of the store, flushing out clients I took my leave. It seemed a hotel would be in order. A hotel, a change of clothes and a new plan. Getting into the Belvidere wouldn't be the difficult part, finding information on these God Generals would be far more difficult.

The restaurant was filled with people, dressed impeccably and dining quietly, talking between taking sips of wine and the scrapes of knives on plates. I took a seat near the front of the restaurant, ordering a glass of wine. Thus far it seemed there were at least two members in the organization that worked on foot, appearing in the public eye: Saphir and the red-haired man.

It was fifteen minutes before a familiar face appeared. Saphir was seated with a large group near the back of the restaurant, where an entire section was empty. No doubt that was planned, to keep anyone from being listening to their conversation. Along with the man from earlier, there was a boy with green hair, a girl with pink, a large, bearish man and a blond haired woman. The group was strange to say the least, and it was unusual to see two children. For a moment, doubt crossed my mind. The chance of children being involved in a large-scale operation such as this was slim.

The group began talking quietly, clearly discussing an issue of some importance. The blond woman held herself erect, clearly someone with a proper bearing. Her eyes watched those who spoke, and when she spoke it was slowly and with purpose. Perhaps a public speaker, though her facial expression was not open enough. A professional, possibly a soldier or member of law enforcement. The young girl at the table held her arms and had her eyes focused downward nearly the entire time. Insecure, shy, an unusual suspect considering how dangerous the group was likely to be. The boy looked oddly familiar, though I could not place his face to one in my memory. He was similar in age to the girl, yet he held himself to full height, speaking directly with Saphir. Moments later the white haired man handed him a file. Immediately after being handed the file, the group at the table stood one by one and headed for the front of the restaurant to leave. No one had ordered a thing. The waiters hadn't even moved to their table. It was unusual to say the least.

"Saphir." It was easy to casually call to the man, assuring that none of the others in the group heard as they passed. They had ordered nothing, simply come in and left as soon as the file had appeared. What was in that file? The only person who would talk, given enough persuasion, had stopped at his table, eyes wide with surprise and mouth slightly open to question why I was there. How very convenient.

"Jade! What the hell are you doing here?" He hissed a little louder than he had meant to, attracting a few nearby stares. "You left without saying a word! Could you be any ruder?"

"As I recall, that was not my decision." I offered a smile, but not yet a seat. "Your guest required I leave the store." Taking another sip of wine I waited for the response.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Saphir dodged the topic of the man as I assumed he would, instead trying safer waters. Of course I had assumed he would ask the obvious and I had a carefully crafted lie ready.

"I was supposed to meet a client here tonight. It appears he did not show." I gestured to the empty seat, inclining my head towards it in invitation. Saphir looked guarded, flattered but suspicious as if I had rigged the chair to break as soon as he sat upon it. Even I wouldn't be that cruel. Probably.

"That's why you needed the suit." Saphir sat down slowly, like an animal approaching a suspicious object. His expression was thoroughly amusing, and I just barely concealed a smirk.

"Yes, I do feel a bit underdressed. Perhaps next time." It took the waiter no time at all to approach the table and take Saphir's drink order. He still looked at me as if I were to poison his glass the moment he looked away.

"It's been years, Jade. You can't pretend nothing happened between us." Saphir's look was almost of an accusatory pout. For a moment I was uncertain what to say. He was right of course, I had left after a bit of an argument over the ethics of our research. Saphir had once worked alongside me, with a gifted mind and talent for machines and mechanics, an area where I touched little upon.

"Worry too much and you'll develop wrinkles." The retort seemed to work, as Saphir bristled but seemed to drop the topic.

"Interesting choice of career." I took another sip of wine, referring of course to the boutique.

"If you're here simply to make fun of me—"

"No, not at all." I feigned a look of hurt, "I simply want to speak with you. It has been some time, years really. I'm interested in how you've been." As usual, Saphir relaxed almost instantly, leaning forward and relishing the opportunity to—as far as he knew—enjoy a quiet dinner out. He really was so very predictable.

After several long minutes talking about himself and the store, another glass of wine appeared. After several more, Saphir's cheeks were tinted a slight pink and his lips were looser than ever. He leaned back in the chair, gesticulating with more fervor than really necessary and talking a little too loud.

"And Asch! It's so frustrating how he treats me. He's always ignoring me, Jade, as if I were invisible! I'll have you know I'm writing your name in my Revenge Journal, Asch the Insensitive!" At this point my interest had been drawn again to what he was saying and I casually turned an eye towards him.

"Asch? Was he with you tonight?" I turned down another offer of wine from the waiter as he approached. It wouldn't do to lose the clarity of my mind just as it seemed a valuable lead had turned up.

"Yes, well he's the angry one." Saphir waved his hand dramatically as if to pass off the subject, "Let's talk about something else. I get all upset when I think of that lot." Saphir sighed, finishing another glass of wine. I was losing my lead rather quickly.

"I do believe we have extended our welcome here. Perhaps it would be better to move somewhere more comfortable and quiet." I waved over our waiter before he disappeared again. "Where do you live? I will call a cab."

"Above the shop, but let's not go back there." Saphir made a noise between a whine and a huff, folding his arms over his chest. It was odd how the man still retained an air of elegance while being thoroughly and completely drunk.

"Then where?" I sighed, unfamiliar with the area. It would be best if it were quiet and private, I could easily gain the information if the man was relaxed and drunk enough to spill his secrets. Honestly, if the apartment looked as colorful and ridiculous as the shop…perhaps it would be better to go somewhere else.

"My hotel then, it's not far." I left the signed bill upon the table and stood to leave pausing for a moment only when I realized Saphir was staring at me in confusion.

"Why are you staying at a hotel?" I should have known Saphir would ask too many questions, he was smart, perhaps too much so. I suppose I should have found it admirable that he still found the ability to ask the right questions in his current inebriated state.

"It's such a long story, it would only bore you." I offered a smile and said no more, starting for the door.

Somehow I ended up half-carrying Saphir as left alone he nearly stumbled into one of the pedestals near the door. Some other time it would have been amusing to leave him alone and watch the consequences play out, but then I wouldn't gain any information at all. It wasn't difficult to carry the extra weight though I noticed more than a few stares as we exited the restaurant in such a state.

I could only imagine what the hotel staff would think as they saw me. I made a sound of displeasure in my throat as I swung Saphir carelessly into the cab. I silently cursed Peony to the depths of whatever world of damnation there was for all the trouble he was putting me through as I slid into the cab as well. I did _not _sign up for this.


	3. The Interrogation

_A/N: Thanks for all the subs and general love I'm so happy to see this pairing still has some love! XD General drunkenness and a bit of love in this one~_

* * *

Saphir sprawled out upon the couch in the hotel room, limbs spread outwards in an awkward mess. Sighing, I ignored the mess of a man and moved to hang up my jacket in the closet. I loosened my tie as well before heading to the sink to pour some water into a small glass. Downing it, I casually glanced over at Saphir and mentally stepped back to assess the situation. Saphir was somehow involved with the God Generals, perhaps even a key part in their organization. Whatever was in the envelope seemed important, information, money, data? There wasn't quite enough data to speculate just yet, there simply wasn't enough evidence.

"_Jaaade_ what are you doing?" Snapping out of my apparent reverie, I returned to the living room, seeing Saphir leaning forward with glassy eyes, glasses slightly askew and almost comically inebriated. It was difficult to contain a smirk as I reached over to adjust his glasses.

"Nothing at all. My it's _quiet _in here why don't you continue telling me about those awfully inconsiderate friends of yours from earlier? Or perhaps your work-you seem so busy." No harm laying it on thick. Saphir was likely to take any chance he could to talk about himself and this was the perfect opportunity. I took a seat casually upon the couch as well and offered a smile—perhaps more of a smirk, as the man immediately began talking again. So predictable.

"They _are _inconsiderate, they never appreciate my genius. I create all of these brand new designs, brilliant modifications to old weapons, enhancing efficiency and size and do I ever get any thanks for toiling over my work? Never!"

"Weapons?" I asked, a wave of curiosity taking hold. Perhaps this new drug wasn't the only issue at hand. Were they planning on branching out into dealing illegally modified arms as well? Saphir seemed to realize he had something unusual and backtracked, pursing his lips.

"Purely for protection. It can be dangerous in the city." Dangerous for those that had reason to earn themselves enemies. I held my tongue on that matter and smiled, putting on a mask of innocence.

"You can trust me, Saphir." He seemed hesitant, but it was clear he wanted to continue talking. He seemed achingly torn between believing what I said and knowing what he was saying was dangerous. If he divulged such information his life could easily be in danger.

"You're afraid." Perhaps I had been too blunt, Saphir bristled—clearly offended. But he said nothing, instead chewing his lower lip as if debating whether or not to say something to such an accusation. Because it was partially true, he was involved with something dangerous. Any moment a wrong move could mean the end of his life.

Placing a hand on the arm of the couch and the other upon the back I leaned over the man, close enough to keep him from turning his head away and avoiding the question. Saphir squirmed, sinking back into the couch cushions and turning a shade of pink that nearly matched his tie.

"Tell me." I ordered, eyes seeing every twitch and tremble of his lips and the hesitation and anxiety in his eyes. Saphir had always been so easy to squeeze information out of; he had never been able to keep anything from me for very long. So it was a great surprise when he shook his head back and forth, hair falling over his face like a curtain. I frowned and pushed aside the hair, noticing how warm his skin was underneath my fingers. And for a moment I stalled, eyes suddenly locked upon their violet counterparts.

"It would put you in danger." His voice was unusually soft and somber, not the lilting and dulcet tone I was used to. He was concerned about _me._ I nearly scoffed. How very like Saphir.

"I want in." My words were equally serious. I hadn't planned on actually getting my hands quite this dirty but if I had to join the group undercover to gather information there would be no hesitation. If Saphir was surprised to know just how much information I had guessed about his group he did not let on. He likely knew all along I had known more than I should have. He was clever, and intuitive—a dangerous combination.

"Jade!" Suddenly I felt a hand gripping my own, which I realized was still upon Saphir's face. He was looking at me with eyes full of defiance, and concern.

"Really Saphir, have you ever stopped me before? You can make this easy or—"

I did not expect what happened next, and I couldn't repress the surprise as Saphir had moved himself up and pushed his lips against mine in a fervent and protective kiss. Really, I prided myself on my composure and my ability to mask emotion, but it took a great deal of effort to hide my surprise.

"Don't put yourself in danger, Jade." Saphir's words were again slightly slurred, his face pink with embarrassment and a bit from the alcohol, likely the liquid courage he needed to express such an…opinion.

I didn't need to say anything, in another few minutes he was curled up into the couch and amazingly asleep. I waited a few more minutes, making sure he was absolutely out before easily picking him up and laying him on the bed with a sigh. As if on cue he curled up on the bed like some kind of cat.

I removed one of the pillows from the bed and tossed it upon the couch before lying down. Somehow Saphir had single-handedly managed to turn an investigation upside down, and perhaps most astonishingly (it was almost impressive, though I would never admit such) left me quite speechless. Frustrated with myself, I closed my eyes but even as I did so all I could see was _violet. _


End file.
